Shinomura
The Shinomura are a pair of dangerous prehistoric parasites that appear as the main antagonists in the 2014 graphic novel Godzilla: Awakening. They were one of the first monsters that Monarch discovered, the other being Godzilla. History Origins Much like the M.U.T.O.s, the Shinomura are prehistoric parasites. 250 million years ago, a Shinomura landed on a small island to feast on the remains of a large, aquatic creature, but was subsequently blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath. At that time, a meteorite struck the earth, and radically changed the amount of radiation in the world. The ground cracked open, and the Shinomura fell underground. It lay dormant until the bombing of Hiroshima, which was when the creature became active again. Discovery In 1946, a part of the Shinomura was discovered in the Philippines. It was revealed to be the Shinomura's cell, originally thought to be a scale or a severed limb. It grew and regenerated when Monarch exposed the cell to radiation. It eventually became a Shinomura itself, and started looking for the other Shinomura. Fighting Godzilla Godzilla soon emerged onto Monsanta Island to fight the two Shinomura (which had finally found each other), but unfortunately, the two Shinomura merge together to become a larger, more powerful one. Godzilla blasted one of them with his atomic breath, but the other Shinomura escaped. A bombing trap was set for both creatures, with the radiation trail attracting the Shinomura, and the Shinomura luring Godzilla. A nuclear bombing "test" is set in an attempt to kill both Godzilla and the Shinomura. The Shinomura is destroyed in the explosion, but Godzilla survives. Personality The Shinomura are very brutal and aggressive in nature, as shown when they have dragged Godzilla around once they became big enough. They would not stop until Godzilla has been destroyed, meaning that the bomb that was intended to kill Godzilla and the Shinomura (which only killed the Shinomura) has indirectly saved Godzilla's life (as he is immune to bombing). Appearance The Shinomura are giant winged monsters that have blue scales and black wings. They also appear to have six eyes. Their cells are black and blue, and somewhat resemble starfish. Powers and Abilities Quick Regeneration A single Shinomura cell can regenerate quickly to become a Shinomura itself, if there is at least enough radiation. Shapeshifting Shinomura can combine their form however they choose, including forming tentacles. Brutal Strength Shinomura are able to drag Godzilla around when they are big enough, especially when two Shinomura combine to become a larger one. Weaknesses However, a Shinomura has at least one weakness. Vulnerability The Shinomura are extremely vulnerable to Godzilla's atomic breath when it's at full throttle, which can blast one apart. They are also extremely vulnerable to bombing, which disintegrated the other Shinomura completely. Trivia *It is unknown if there are any more Shinomura left. If there are, then there's a good possibility that they could appear in future films in the MonsterVerse franchise. *It is possible that they are a subspecies of the M.U.T.O., just like how the Servum are a subspecies of Godzilla in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. However, this has been unconfirmed. *If the original Shinomura's cell was not exposed to radiation, it might not have become another Shinomura. *Shinomura is the first hostile kaiju that is encountered by Monarch. Navigation pl:Shinomura Category:Partners in Crime Category:Parasite Category:Sadists Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Teams Category:Force of Nature Category:Evil from the Past Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Animals Category:Mutilators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monsters